An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is one of next generation's promising display devices. The OLED display is steadily growing in a display market. The OLED display is mounted in a mobile device such as a smartphone or an electronic device such as a TV.
On the other hand, in the OLED display, as the size of a panel becomes larger, power consumption of the OLED display increases. A mobile device is sensitive to such power consumption. In addition, as a display panel mounted in an electronic device such as a TV becomes larger, power consumption thereof becomes increased. Accordingly, power consumption of the OLED display becomes an important issue in mass production of an OLED display system. Accordingly, researches in various fields are performed for developing low power OLED display systems.